Rune Traps
by HIXD16
Summary: The only thing wrong with their mission was the bet, saying Natsu and Gray couldn't use their magic. Now Natsu fell for a trap and has to deal with it's effects while trying to stay sane.\Mixing Natsu ships, im not sure yet but ya. Ill change this as needed/warning weird stuff ahead\ WARNING: NOT WRITING NEW CHAPTERS FOR AWHILE...i will be finishing this but not anytime soon, sorry
1. Chapter 1

Natsu ran to the left side of the building, while gray went to the right. He and Gray had just saw them run there. Erza and Lucy stayed back to fight the last two demons. They had no choice but to chase them on foot. Both mages were extremely physically fit, it just sucks running at that point.

Natsu had hoped this mission would be exciting because before they went on the mission, him and Gray got into an argument that led to a bet saying that they couldn't use magic, the first one to use it will be the others slave for a week.

Their mission was to find and capture evil summoners that would promise to leave the village peacefully if they give them everything of value, then go back on their word and summon demons to destroy it.

They had already gotten all but two demons and Erza and Lucy were handling it. Gray had already stripped himself of his shirt that was probably back where they saw the first demon.

He and Natsu had been running for at least fifteen minutes and they were just coming up to a forest.

"what the hell!?" natsu said as he saw two more demons come out of nowhere.

"Go, i got them" Gray said as he ran to the right and got their attention.

"fine". Natsu wanted to fight to but he's stuck with a game of chase.

-–-

The group of mages made an unexpected turn and Natsu followed suit. They were now in a weird looking mini canyon, that for some reason, looked like people lived there. It was probably close to where they have their hide-out, maybe they would get a bonus for finding the stolen goods. Lucy would be so happy.

Another five minutes went by of him mouthing off (with what little air he had) to the summoners. They were all dressed in baggy clothes that were a darkish shade of red or maybe orange. He started getting tired of it and he wondered how the hell these guys could run for so long without even slowing down in the slightest.

They were way ahead now, Natsu couldn't his use magic, there was no way he'd let a stripper win, but they stopped and turned around right when shady red symbols started to fly up from the ground and around Natsu. "WHA-" Natsu could feel his magic being drained. he couldn't tell from where, the trap thing maybe? Natsu could feel his body losing consciousness as he tried to fight it, to no prevail. the last thing that he saw was the summoners turn around and start to run again, and something he couldn't make out.

Natsu woke up in the guild infirmary with his team-mates by his side, plus juvia and Master Makarov. Natsu could only move his head slightly, he looked at them with confusion in his eyes. He understands that he got hurt in there last mission and his team must have found him and carried him back to the guild. What he doesn't understand is what hurt him. He remembers the dark red symbols and how they reminded him of Freeds runes, but they couldn't be because he would still be in the same place the trap had been activated. Natsu was officially confused.

"NATSU" he saw happy sitting on Lucys lap, he could see the theaten of tears in his wide black eyes. All eyes turned to a barely conscious Natsu, they all leaned in to examine him. Happy jumped off of Lucys lap and to the side of his best friend. He looked up at Happy and said, "go get Levy" he looked surprised but left to find her anyway. He got weird looks everyone, but ignored them.

When Happy and Levy came back, Natsu got right to the point, "Levy check me for any sign of a rune" Levy blinked, "okay" she blinked again, "i have to go get my pen first". Then he got even more confusing looks, and again ignored them.

Levy came back a minute later and sat down next to his bed. "A ruin right?", Natsu noded as she hovered her pen above his chest. Then the pen dimly started to glow. Everyone watched as levys face had turned from normal to shock, then to pure worry. At that moment Natsu knew he had been right, but now Levy had to figure out what the ruin said.

Levy looked from the pen to natsu. She had looked so confused, it made everyone worry. Natsu looked up and said, "its a rune right". Levy looked at him. she couldn't seem to answer, because she really didn't know. maybe freed would know about it. she looked at Natsu again and explained, "I have never seen this, ever, and i don't know what it says or even how it works, but i'm going to go get Freed. He may know about what this is" She got up and went to try to find Freed, he had been gone on a mission with his team and she had heard from Mira that they will be back soon, she hopes that they're back.

While Levy looked around the guild, everyone in the infirmary just watched Natsu. "what" he said kinda confused. Lucy was the first to speak "Well you said you think that is a ruin right, well if thats true, we don't know what it says… we don't know what you can or can't do".

Levy walks in and seemed to hear lucy "Thats right, and freed ist here, he and his team are on a mission".

"So for the time being, or until freed returns you will have to stay here" Erza proclaimed, she looked at Master Makarov and silently ask if that was best. Makarov looked like he was in deep thought until he looked up at Natsu. He's in his bed with his eyes closed and arms at his side and still to weak to move.

Natsu had been drained of his magic. When that happens too fast it has this effect on any wizards body, which makes them faint. Maybe he remembered something that could help to rid makarov of his many suspicions. "Natsu" makarov began, natsu opened an eye in response. "I know you are exhausted but you need to tell me what happen, exactly"

Natsu closed his eye again and thought back to what had happened. "We had went on a mission to stop a group of summoners that were robbing and destroying small villages, me and the stripper made a bet saying that we couldn't use magic, and whoever used it first would be a slave for a week"

Lucy giggled quietly, "i'm pretty sure Gray lost" That gave Natsu a pleasant smirk. Gray was beyond pissed, "The bet was fucking off because you were about to get killed by one of those damn demon things"."sure ice slave".

"Anyway, They started to run so me and Gray followed, one of them summoned two more demons and he stayed back to get rid of them." Natsu takes a breath and continues "Well, i followed them. It was weird… They never got tired, i mean that literally, because i would have been able to hear them breathing or smell them sweat. We ran for like, twenty minutes. Then they ran into a canyon or a mini one i think, it looked weird, like people were living there, i thought it might have been were there hide-out was." He opened his eyes to see what was going on around him. They had all taken a seat as close as they could to his bed(except a very pissed off Gray), giving him there undivided attention.

"Thats when it got all freaky" he said in deep thought "They all turned around at the same time, a second later there were these symbols things that looked like Freeds runes, they came out of nowhere, what's when my magic drained." Just the thought it felt sent shivers down his spin. "I fell" he continued with a sigh "I tried to get up but i couldn't, i only could look up. I saw them start to run again" he fell silent, he couldn't explain what else he had seen, it was like a shadow, but it wasn't human or an animal, he would have been able to smell it, even if he had been in that condition.

"But." Natsu mouthed still trying to find the words. Everyone saw and knew what he had said and they all leaned in closer, except for Master Makarov. From what was heard from Natsu, it all pointed in a direction, a very, very bad direction.

About two minutes of deafening silence went by, Gray decided to break it. "But what, asswipe-" Erza punched him hard enough to make his head bounce off the small table next to the bed. Gray yelped in pain, which brought Natsu back from his undefined memories. Grays cry made Natsu half hysterically laugh, half giggle because his condition.

Natsu cursed silently, laughing like that had made his body ache more than it already did. He had his magic taken from him before, it was horrible. The pain was indescribable, and just like now it hurt to move, but something was off this time. He felt sore and broken just like before, but there is something more. It was like something was put into his body, especially his stomach and throat. he doesn't think that he would detect it if it wasn't for his enhanced senses.

Master Makarov had silently got up and went to his office to get a small notebook and pen. He walked in and immediately said "Natsu this is very important" He sat down in his chair "You have to answer all of my questions with as much detail and as accurately as you can, got it" Makarov hoped, no prayed that he would answer these questions wrong. Everyone, except Erza and Natsu looked very confused. Makarov wished that he could kick them all out, but it wouldn't help. Knowing all of them, it would only make things worse if they were left out. Plus, this is their family were talking about, and if there family was endangered in any way they would try to help anyway possible.

He sighed, even though Natsu was acting his age at the moment he would still have to make this as simple as possible, not only for Natsu but him as well. "What did the group of summoners look like, and what were they wearing?" He started Natsu closed his eyes again and thought back "It was dark, so i didn't get much detail on the cloths but i know that they had really long, kinda baggy shirts that went to about their knees that had three black stripes, the end of their sleeves had black too. long baggy pants. The color was like a dark red or maybe orange, i don't know. Gray was there too so you could ask him".

Gray thought for a second "The color was dark red, I know because one of those assholes ran right past me. Also he is right about the black stripes, but not just on the sleeve. It was all around the edges of the cloth. They also had something black covering their faces, and all of them had the same thing on." Makarov inwardly frowned, knowing a lot of dark guilds liked to do the whole 'look alike' thing, but a lot of dojos do that as well and that would explain why they wert tired after running for a long period of time.

"Did they ever say anything" cause maybe they were the gloter type. "No", "Did they even make a sound?" It was probably a stupid question, but still. "No, not one".

Makarov wrote the whole story plus the questions down and he went over a few times just to make sure. He doesn't like this. Even though it was just a rumor along the members of the council, he couldn't help but be nervous. Because normal rune magic was something to fear, but ancient rune magic was on a whole different level.

"Natsu, what did they smell like" There was a moment of silence, which in retrospect is very weird considering this being fairy tail. Especially with some of the most problematic people all in one small room. Natsu looked really uncomfortable with that question. Natsu had thought back to when the chase first started because that was when he was the closest to them. He didn't pay attention at the time but now he can only remember one scent, but there were five of them. Then it hit him, The one scent he had was a human, but that wasn't completely true. It smelled like there was something attached to them, he couldn't explain it. Then he remembered what he had thought earlier, about how he felt something more this time. By now his eyes went wide and his mouth went dry. It was difficult to detect his own scent, so he wouldn't have noticed, at least not right away.

Everyone watched Natsu's expression change in a matter of seconds. This for some reason made Lucys stomach turn. It was probably because Natsu was barely ever freaked out by anything other than food and or food money.

"Happy go get gajeel" Natsu said in a low voice. Happy looked at him "Do i have to, he scares me" Natsu looked up at him. Everyone was shocked to see that look in his eyes. Natsu looked terrified, shocked and maybe even more than all flew over to Natsu, and leaned in close to his face. Happy looked straight into his eyes, and saw how bad this was. He not so gently hugged the side of his face for a fraction of a second and quickly flew off.

"Natsu, i know how this is but you have to-" Makarov was cut off. "I know and i will i just need to know something first."


	2. Chapter 2

"Your cat says you want me, salamander" Gajeel said entering the room. It took Happy a few minutes to find him and get him to move. In those few minutes Natsu claimed himself down, because he knew if Gajeel seen him like that and it was all for nothing, he wouldn't live it down.

"Yeah, come here" Natsu said smoothly. He got looks from everyone, even Erza was slightly taken back. Gajeel saw the looks but brushed it off, he'd probably know soon anyway. He stopped by the corner of the bed, looking at him in question.

When they came back from their mission, they busted through the doors of the guild catching everyone's attention. Then they seen Happy carrying Natsu's unconscious body. People started to crowd them, which Erza didn't appreciate too much. No one asked many questions, considering she was right by Natsu's side, so no one knew what exactly happened.

"Has my scent changed" Gajeel was kinda surprised at the question, but he was really surprised by the serious tone in his voice. Hell he was surprised he was serious at all, but he didn't question him. He'll will just have to figure it out later.

Makarov noted that he was concerned with his scent.

Gajeel moved to one side of the bed and heavily inhaled. He didn't smell anything out of place, but something did feel off, besides that fact that the guild is actually pretty quiet. He stood there and tried to think of the right words to say, considering how everyone looked on eage.

Gajeel couldn't really smell anything, could he? "Everyone out for a second". He got even more looks from them. He could tell they were all pretty freaked out by the request, but the all left. Now it was only him and Natsu. "You made them leave for a reason, what is it", Natsu merely said. He can't figure out why he is like this, he doesn't know why he has to keep his emotions in check. Its not like he doesn't know negative emotions, but this?

"If you can't sense that, then you have to be the source" Gajeel crossed his arms over his chest.

"What is it, my scent, or is it something else!?", he asked sounding a bit more desperate than he wanted to.

"Look. Please, just tell me what the hell is going on first, what happened?" If he knew what happened he might be able to explain this 'feeling', and Natsu knew it would probably be better if he knew, because for all he knew, Gajeel could know what the hell was wrong with him.

He started explaining everything.

Outside in the guild Erza, Lucy, Happy, Gray and Juvia got the closest table to the infirmary. Master Makarov had seen Wendy and Carla had just came back from town. He had to talk to Wendy, she needed to do something for him. The one last thing he needed to make an accurate diagnosis, which would be bad. "Wendy, could you help me with something" Makarov casually walked up to the girl and her cat. Wendy turned around and saw him, she said bye to Bisca and Alzack and turned to talk.

They walk over to the farthest table. "Wendy it is important you listen and do what i ask, ok" he paused to look and the small healer, she looked somewhat nervous, but gave a small nod "There is a group of mages, they may or may not be a dark guild, no one knows for sure yet, but they cast a spell on strong mages that they think they can control in the villages they destroy. Recently the council has seen them trying to get guild members through requests. Most of them see that there being lead into a trap and get away before anything happens. But..." he looked her in the eyes

"Natsu and his team went on a mission, and i think the mission was a trap. The request form said it was just stopping summoners from rampaging." He had made sure she understood him, she seems to follow. "But Natsu and Gray being stupid, made a bet saying they wouldn't use their magic. So they ended up chasing them. Gray was stopped by a summoned monster. Natsu ran ahead into a trap-"

"Is Natsu okay" she blurted out, not really meaning too.

Makarov softly chuckled at her concern for her guild mate. "Wendy please let me finish. Natsu is in the infirmary, all of his magic was drained at once. He just has to rest...But i need you to check his entire body" he really hoped that she wouldn't ask for what, because he didn't want to make her upset, especially if he was wrong.

And of course. "For what".

Makarov sighed, he couldn't lie to her, "Like i said they're a group of mages, i think one of them possesses an ancient rune magic. I will have to get a book on it, and see what it can do exactly, but the only place to get a book with that kind of advanced magic in it would be in Crocus. But before i go, i want you to check him for anything. Anything at all. And when Natsu asks about it don't say anything. come straight back here". He knew what their trap was. All of the remaining mage's from the villages still have the effect on them, and it's all the same.

she nodded in response, she knew Master Makarov was being serious. The only thing shes afraid of is what she'll find. She also hopes she can keep herself together if and when she finds whatever she's looking for. She and Carla started to walk toward the infirmary. "Don't strain yourself, okay" Carla said as they approached the door. "Don't worry it will be fine". Wendy opened the door, to see the two dragonslayers. They look as if they had a difficult puzzle to solve, but with no success.

"Hi Natsu, hi Gajeel" she and carla walk in and close the door. "hey Wendy" Natsu simply said as the two walked over. Natsu has managed to sit up on his own, so he should be able to move around within the next day. Gajeel realized that there was now another dragonslayer in the room so, maybe she could pick up something that the other two can't. "Wendy do you smell or feel anything out of place here". Natsu finally realized that Wendy could help, she could scan his body and tell if something is wrong, but first he'll let her answer.

Wendy didn't notice at first, but she did feel something, it felt like there was another presence in the room. but she couldn't smell anything...wait no there was a different scent. Natsu was the source, but it was so slight that he and Gajeel couldn't smell it, or maybe it was her imagination, she was a little on edge. She looked at them and said, "yes, kind of. Natsu, hold still." she got up and tilted Natsu's neck to the side, then leaned in to smell him. The neck was a strong spot for odor.

From where carla was sitting, you could easily mistake the scene in front of her for something else. "WENDY WHAT ARE YOU DOING", Gajeel winced at how high-pitch and load she was. "God cat, calm down she's just smelling him".

Wendy was right there was something about his scent that was different, she couldn't tell what it smelled like though. Master Makarov said it could be a dark guild, it was a possibility. She started getting frustrated, she knew she had stronger scenes then Gajeel and Natsu, its because they were built for fighting, while she wasn't.

She was still standing over Natsu, smelling him. she had figured out that he smelled different, but still stood there and smelled him, until she remembered what she came to do in the first place. "Natsu i need to do a body scan, is that ok". Its like she read his mind, "ya, go ahead".

She stood up and she hovered her hands above his head. Her hands started to glow as she used her magic. she sensed something right away. She sensed three magics, the first one felt like it was on the inside of his brain, but she couldn't tell the specifics. The second one was wrapped around his mouth and neck, but nowhere else. She guessed it was the rune magic that master had told her about. The third one was spread all over his head and neck, maybe they were connected to the nerves. She thinks all three magics were from the same mage.

She stayed for awhile but then moved down to his neck and chest, she saw that the second one continued down the tube that connected his stomach to his throat. The third spread down his body as well. she went to his abdomen and saw that the second one had stopped right before it hit his bladder, she kept moving down his body and saw that the third is around his whole body. Wendy moved back and sat down to go over what she had found in her head, she can't tell anyone but Master Makarov. She knows Natsu and Gajeel are going to try to stop her, so she decided to ran out of the room, hearing Natsu screaming.

"WHAT THE HELL WENDY" Natsu screamed. "Sorry" she said quietly, with Carla flying behind her.

She continued to run over to where Master Makarov was. She was gasping for air when she made it to the other side of the guild, she sat down and looked at him and waited for him to finish his drink.

"So what did you find". He looked at her with an eyebrow raised, she explained everything that she had seen and how she thinks that all three magics were from the same mage. Wendy saw his mood darken even more than it was, she saw how he turned from worried to angry, when to calm.

Makarov was right. He knew he was from the beginning, but he just didn't want to believe it. But why did it have to be Natsu, why?. Theres no way he will be able to handle this, when he starts to get the urges he will have no idea of what they mean, then Makarov would have to explain everything to him. Natsu would be so scared he'd tell Erza to throw him in the deepest darkest pit and seal it with Freeds rune.

"Ok, i have to leave as soon as possible. Wendy be careful around here, why don't you go on a mission with someone." He smiled at her, she knew it was a fake smile but she nodded and went back to Bisca and Alzack to see if they wanted to go on a mission.

Now Makarov had to talk to Erza, away from everyone else. He walked up to the table they were sitting at and saw that they weren't there, they must have went back in the infirmary. He opened the door and saw that Natsu had fell unconscious again, but everyone was crowded around him. He was mumbling something, so he walked over and joined in listening. They all leaned in closer to him trying to make out what he said exactly, because Gajeel was making it harder to hear. Since he could hear him clearly, he was able to tell what he was saying and apparently it was funny.

"Locy..s….sop….leas…...n….o….ur…ubeldig….hlp" Then he stated silently moaning, but he sounded like he was in pain, like he was being forced to do something he didn't want. His mouth opened slightly and his jaw tightened, then relaxed, then he did it again, and again. Then he started mumbling so quietly only a dragonslayer could hear him. Gajeel stopped dead. He got up and leaned closer than anyone.

After about a minute he jumped back, wide eyed, And yet, somehow amused "Holy fucking shit Natsu, i didn't know you were that-just holy shit dude". Natsu is going to have a fun time explaining when he wakes up.

"What did Natsu say?" Gray asked. "Well Ugh, oh god", he had to keep himself quiet because he could wake up Natsu, and he wanted to ride this out as long as he could, even if he was going through whatever happened to him.

"Really" Gray asked, Gajeel looked at him. "No, ill let Natsu explain himself", it would be more fun that way, and especially with Master Makarov wanting very specific answers to all his questions.

"Luc..y...please…..don...t...no" everyone turned to a really red Lucy. "What are you guys looking at, i'm not-i mean. dammit Natsu".

But then when they looked back at Natsu they seen tears running down one side of his face. Natsu Dragneel was crying. Lucy wasn't surprised though, he hadn't been himself at all today.

"DONT DIE, PLEASE" Natsu's eyes shot open and he sat up, he looked around until he was lucid enough to make out faces. He saw Lucy first. She had no time to react before she felt two arms around her waist and Natsu's head against her stomach, on his lap. She saw how they were sitting but she didn't care, her best friend was hurting and she feels it's her fault. She petted his head then gently pushed his shoulders back. He loosened his hold on her and looked up, He looked her in the eye and said "Lucy, please i-im sorry i dont know why i did..th-that. Please im sorr-wait hold on". He looked at her. Then he pulled her hair back, off of her shoulder. Lucy tried to move his hand away from her head, but he slid his fingers down her neck and she stopped dead.

"Natsu, what are you doi-NATSU WHAT THE HELL", he had taken his hand off her neck, but pulled her shirt up as high as he could. Lucy tried to pull her shirt down but he wouldn't let her, she yelled at him one more time. But she was silenced again by natsu. "where are the burns, the bites, and your nec-". He slowly turned his head to the left then the right. Everyone was looking at him blankly, probably trying to comprehend what just happened. Lucy finally got him to let her go, he was staring blankly into space when he felt her start to get off his lap, he didn't even realize that he wrapped his arms around her again.

"I Can't, just, my fucking god" Gajeel leaned forward his his chair wheezing. When Erza made him stop laughing, he asked "So what were you dreaming about?".

Lucy looked at him and really hoped it wasn't, what it probably was. He let her go and sat back "I hurt Lucy".

"HOW" Makarov jumped up, they all looked at him and he just waited for a response. If Natsu said one thing, anything about blood, then they're all officially screwed.

Lucy jumped off of him before he could grab her again, but still stood next to Natsu, while he layed there.

"well" he looked up at Makarov, "It was the best day ever" His mood had completely changed, but no one was surprised anymore. "I woke up in Lucy's bed; but she didn't kick me out for once. Instead she made me breakfast-"

"Hold on, i make you breakfast every freaking day, well almost. And ya, i wake up with pink hair in my face so, ya i get angry. Is that so unreasonable" she said glaring at him. "Anyway we ate and went down to the guild, and everyone was acting all weird. Mira gave me free fire and Elfman finally shut up about being a man. But the best thing was Gray did whatever I told him to do, that was fun, really fun" he chuckled darkly.

"What the hell did you make me do" Gray half asked, half demanded. "It's not important, though it was still funny" he chuckled. Natsu's mood suddenly darkened again. He sat there for a minute. 'I can't tell them' he thought 'they would think I'm sick...Wait I am sick, my brain made me dream it, it was me that did it. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME'.

Just as natsu thought this, there was a burst of fire throughout the room and everyone dove to safety. Gray quickly put out the small fires that were around the room. When Gray was done he looked back at the now passed out Natsu.


	3. Chapter 3

"Natsu needs to wake up soon", Master Makarov said to no one in particular while he sat with his luggage and a drink. Natsu had been passed out for about an hour and Makarov still needed to know what happened to make him literally explode like that, but his train to Crocus leaves in 30 minutes.

By now most of the guild had been in too see Natsu and everyone of them has tried to wake him up, but he's out cold. There's nothing Makarov can do now but hope Natsu wakes up before he leaves. He had already explained to Ezra what he needed to do and what he thought might have happened. She swore she wouldn't talk to anyone about what she now knows or what could happen. After telling Erza, he thought about explaining everything to the guild, but knowing how everyones opinions always clashed, he'd probably never get any useful ideas or solutions, plus it would just cause an unneeded panic.

"Master, you need to get to the station if you don't want to miss the train", Wendy said as she picked up her things, "Me, Alzack and Bisca are going now. We'll be back in 2, or maybe 3 days, ok?". She looked around for a second and looked back, "Natsu should be fine in a few more hours, so don't worry." She gave him a small smile and turned to leave.

"Wendy, take your time on the mission. I'm going to be back in 4 days, so do something to slow down Alzack and Bisca. I really don't want you to be here, especially now that Natsu had that sort of outburst". Wendy stopped momentarily, thought and then nodded. She then continued to the cart outside with Carla by her side.

Makarov sighed. 'At least i know a few of my children will be ok', he thought, 'but if Natsu is going to be asleep for a few more hours I might as well take my leave'. He got up from his seat and went to find Erza and Mira. When he found Erza, they walked over to the bar and took the seats furthest away from anyone. Mira politely smiled and walked over and gave Makarov his usual drink.

"Thanks Mira. I have to talk to the both of you about Natsu's condition. Erza already knows about, it so let me explain to you, Mira". He then explain the whole situation in about 5 minutes, then sighed. Mira looked sad to hear this, but not surprised. "That's terrible. I knew something was going on, and I heard some of the guys theories, but I didn't think it would be so bad.". She looked up at both of the wizards, with the threat of a tear in her eye, "So the people he is closest with are the ones who get that first?"

Makarov nodded and look at his clock. "I only have 15 minutes to get to the station, so I have to go. I'm trusting both of you to make sure nothing happens to anyone, especially Natsu.". After seeing them both nod, he took a drink of his drink and looked around one more time at his guild. He hopes by the time he comes back he'll have a cure for Natsu and his nightmare would be over.

Makarov grabbed his things and started to the door when Happy grabbed at his coat sleeve. He set his luggage down and ruffled Happys head slightly, giving him the best smile he could, "Natsu will be fine Happy, Wendy said he'll be awake in a few hours so just wait till then, ok?", he said picking up his luggage again. Happy looked down and muttered, "Are you sure? Can you promise?", right as he said it, Makarovs heart broke. A full minute passed of silence between them, Makarov only heard the small chatter of the guild members around them. He couldn't lie to any of his children, but they couldn't know what's really going on either. So instead of an answer, he kneeled down and gave the small cat a hug.

After the guild went immediately quiet, he let go and continued out the doors of the guild and down to the train station. 'I have no choice but to leave, right?' He thought as he sat in the seat number given to him. 'My trip is already planned so there shouldn't be much delay, so if I find it before the second day I should be home early' he thought, trying to calm himself down. Everything he loves and stands for is in danger, but if he can find a cure, than that risk is worth it.

—\•/—

Natsu felt himself start to stir in the guilds infirmary bed. He was surprised when he didn't feel swore in the slightest. 'Weird', he thought as he swung his legs over the side of the bed and rubbed his head. After a few seconds he noticed something around his neck so he grabbed it and found it was a string. He tried to pull it up to his face, but the string was too small to fit over his chin. Not wanting to break it right away, he walked over to the bathroom and looked at in the mirror. It was a small necklaces that had a thick black string with a small, orange pearl like stone. The stone had a strange reddish gleam to it with a big hole through the center for the string. The string had a knot an inch away from the rock in each direction.

Natsu looked at it for a minute and came to the conclusion that it was a fire crystal that one of his guild mates put on him while he was passed out. He's grateful his friends were worried enough to do something like this for him.

After he finished in the bathroom and had grabbed his scarf from the table, he walked out into the main hall and looked around. He couldn't see anyone, but he could hear small chatter. 'They're probably outside, or something' he thought nonchalantly. It was pretty normal for them to go do stuff together when their bored and with Natsu passed out, they probably needed entertainment.

And though he heard everybody elsewhere, he still thought he heard his teams voices near their usual table. Natsu started to get confused because he didn't see them there, but then he thought about it and he got the idea that they were trying to hide so they could surprise him. 'Ha, they should know i can't be surprised', he thought smirking, before thinking of what to do. The only thing he could come up with is to just plainly jump scare them, he was still too tired to really think. He couldn't think of anything better, so that's what he decided on.

Natsu sneakily ran over to the table and hide up against the side of the bench. After he finished giggling like a little school girl, he jumped over the bench, expecting to land on the seat or smack into Gray, but instead faceplant onto the corner of table. After he yelled out in surprise and the sting, he looked up ready to complain to whoever was closest to him.

But instead when he looked up, he only seen Lucy. She looked like she had been hit by a truck. Her eyes were red and puffy, her cheeks were flushed with tears streaks and her hair messily hung in her face. Before Natsu could process any of it, Lucy tackled Him off of the bench, sobbing more than she already was. With a small thud, they were lying on the ground with Lucy curled up next to him with her head buried in Natsu's shoulder.

"Lucy what's wrong with you? Why are you crying? And where is everyone?", asked frantically, not even trying to be calm. He tried to move her away to look at her but she refused to move. He kept trying to ask her what happened, but she cried even more everytime he asked. After a while Natsu calmed down a little and took the hint that he wasn't helping so stopped asking. He tried to think of the reasons she could ended up alone in the guild, crying with no one ever noticing. He put a hand on her back and sat up. He put his other arm around her and lightly rocked back and forth, continuing the motion until she was no longer crying, but just breathing heavily.

"Hey Luce", Natsu asked in a hushed voice. She looked up to him as he stopped rocking. "What happened?". Lucy hugged Natsu tightly and dug her head in his chest again, "all of them left. Everyone.", she looked up into his eyes, "I thought you left too, but I guess I was wrong". She said with a small, genuine smile.

Natsu looked at her in disbelief, "Everyone? But why? Why would they leave you?". Lucy sadly pulled a folded note out of her pocket and handed it to him, Natsu unfolded it and read:

To Lucy As a guild, we have decided to relocate for reasons that don't concern you. It was a simultaneous vote to leave you there and as well to take your keys with us. To us you are no longer a member of this guild, nor apart of our family. Workers will be there at 3:00 pm, Sunday afternoon, to take down the old building, so I recommend you leave. Do not try to contact us or come for your keys, we have already explained to the authorities you are a dangerous wizard and you cannot be trusted with magic. With that, farewell. ~fairy tail Makarov Dreyar

Natsu read the note 3 times over and still didn't understand. He knew it was Erza's handwriting and Makarovs signature, but still couldn't comprehend. Lucy grabbed the note and put it down. "It's ok, I'll figure it out eventually. You don't need to worry about it.". Natsu felt so angry, but he couldn't be furious. He couldn't picture his guild, his family, abandoning another member.

He looked down to Lucy and tried a smile to cheer her up. Lucy just giggled and got up. She walked behind the bar and grabbed a glass of water. After Natsu got up and followed her, she got a glass for him and started walking out until she saw her reflection on a frying-pan hanging on the wall. "Oh god I really look horrible", she said quietly trying to fix her bangs after putting Natsu's glass on the counter. Natsu walked behind the bar with her and grabbed the water. "You don't look that bad", he took a drink, "you could never look bad.".

Lucy look over at him and smiled brightly. She flung herself around his shoulders and said, "I love you Natsu, you're the only one who actually stayed with me. You're a true friend".

Natsu felt a twinge in his stomach, and then an achy feeling throughout his body. His throat got tight and started to burn, it felt like his mouth was being ripped open. A blood curdling screamed filled the hall as out he fell to his knees. Lucy tried to help but he was to heavy to lift, so she went to the ground with him and tried to find anything wrong. "Natsu please, what happened. Did I do something wrong?, please tell me I didn't do something wrong again, NOT AGAIN!".

Natsu felt numb soon after he got used to the pain. He heard Lucy talking, but couldn't understand what she was saying. He tried opening his eyes, but only managing to open them partly. The first thing he saw was Lucy. Then he noticed how beautiful she was. With the light framing her face perfectly and the grim expressionshe had, Natsu wanted to hold her and never let go.

Then his stomach started twisting again but this time instead of pain, his mouth and throat felt sensitive. He moved his tongue around and noticed it felt strangely good. Lucy noticed what he was doing and questioned him, but Natsu wasn't listening. After a few seconds he came back to reality. He looked at Lucy and asked, "what was that?", Lucy said she didn't know and Natsu tried to sit up. He managed to get half way up by himself, but he lost his balance and fell towards Lucy. She caught him by putting her arms around his chest and holding him steady.

Natsu looked up to apologize for being weak, but stopped dead when he seen her bare shoulder. She was wearing a simple light blue tank top and dark blue skirt. He looked her over and was amazed by how beautiful she really was, not how he always saw her, but how she truly was.

Natsu lost all control of his body suddenly and tackled Lucy to her back. She screamed as Natsu held her arms down and stared down at her. Natsu couldn't control himself, he only watch as he unwillingly terrified one of his best friends. He couldn't even say anything, he couldn't apologize, he couldn't tell her it wasn't him doing any of this, he couldn't do anything. He felt weak. He hated being weak, and the fact that he helps protect her from danger makes him feel even worse, because now, he was the danger.

Natsu came back from his thoughts when he heard Lucy whimper below him. When he saw Lucy on the ground, he thought she's even more beautiful than before. 'Why am I thinking like this? No,Why is any of this happening. The whole guild just up and left, the stupid mission screwed everything up and now I can't use my fucking body. WHY IS EVERYTHING FUCKED UP!', as he thought about it, his body began to heat up. Lucy felt it right away and screamed in fear, "Natsu please, don't", she looked into his eyes, "please, I don't know what happened or what I did, but please let me go.".

Natsu immediately calmed down as he saw the fear in her eyes, but also something else, something he couldn't place. He started feeling heavy as he fell on top of her. Lucy squeaked as his weight hit her unexpectedly. Natsu felt himself go limp. He groaned as he tried to move, 'what's happening to me? Why is it happening?', he thought as he laid there. 'Something's in my head. It's telling me to do something...I don't know what it wants...what I want'.

Natsu sat up with is eyes closed, facing away from her. He couldn't face her, especially without an explanation. He sat there while Lucy laid on the ground too shocked to say anything. she stayed like that and waited, hoping it was over. After 3 minutes went by with nothing but her thoughts, Lucy sat up and quietly said, "Natsu, you know I love you, right?".

Immediately after she said it, Natsu snapped. He was just trying to think of what had happen, but no. Something was in his head and it commanded him to do something, something that he couldn't understand, but he still had to do it. He turned and once again lunged at Lucy, but instead of attacking her, he kissed her.

He really know what he was doing or why but he was doing it. It was Natsu's first real kiss, so he wasn't great, but it felt good so he kept going. He didn't really think of anything, not even question what he was doing.

At first he was gentle and shy, but soon gained more confidence and tried more things. He decided to go along with whatever popped in his head, thinking instincts would tell him what to do. Soon he wanted more, but he didn't know what to do.

Then Natsu thought back to when he was 12 and Master Makarov and Gildarts had to give him 'the talk'. He had already been weirded out by everything they told him, (especially because they were drunk the whole time) but to make things worse, Erza demanded she be there so they wouldn't 'tant the mind of an innocent child'. He didn't look at a single girl for 2 weeks after that. But he seriously wasn't thinking about doing any of that with Lucy though, right?

Lucy was fully into the kiss by now but Natsu ran out of air, so he was about to break the kiss, when Lucy licked his bottom lip. A chill went down his spine as she did it again. He was surprised that something so simple could feel so good. Right after she did it again, she bite his lip hard enough to shock him and he gasped. She went on with her plan and pushed forward, sticking her tongue in his mouth. Lucy started moving in a rhythmic motion as Natsu melted into the kiss even more.

Lucy was dominant for about 7 seconds, then Natsu caught on and kissed back. After 20 seconds, neither of them could hold their breath any more so they broke apart, breathing heavily. Natsu set his forehead on her shoulder and breathed.

After a few seconds, Natsu had caught his breath and was more confused then ever. Lucy was still breathing a little heavy and judging by her silence, just as confused as him. "What are we doing?", Lucy finally asked sounding more like a question for herself. Natsu stayed still, trying to think an answer or at least something that didn't make him sound like a complete retard.

He picked his head up and looked at her. Her eyes were shaded and her bangs pushed behind her ears. He unintendedly leaded forward and kissed her again, gentler than before.

Again the kiss deepened, making Natsu sure of what he wanted to do next. He broke the kiss and started kissing down the side of her neck. Lucy's eyes closed as he moved over a sensitive spot. She made small noises as Natsu licked her neck roughly.

Natsu then felt it again. He's losing control. He felt himself be pulled into the back of his head and only able to watch. He was terrified, more than any other time in his life. Even though he lost control, his body continued as if nothing happened. Lucy pushed his shoulder back to make him look at her but he wouldn't move.

She whined his name and tried again, but still nothing. When she tried the third time, his body lost it. He slammed her to the ground with almost enough force to knock her out. Almost. She screamed as he held her wrists above her head, tight enough that he definitely left bruises. He lowered his head close to her neck again, and licked her. She screamed again, making Natsu hate himself more than he already did.

Everything around him seemed to stop as he had started tasting blood. Lucy screamed in pain as he bite into her neck, drawing blood right away. Natsu couldn't do anything to stop himself. Then eleven simple words popped into his head, silencing everything to him.

'God this is perfect, let's hope she doesn't die too soon.'

Everything Natsu had stood for. Everything he had sweared to. It's all compromised; his loyalty, his strength, his love. It all went against him.

Natsu heard Lucy screaming again. His eyes were closed and his body still focused on one thing, but he still knew what was happening. He was burning her alive. Natsu started freaking out, when he realized. 'This has to be a nightmare. None of this would ever happen in real life, it just wasn't possible. Ever since I woke up everything was wrong, so this is nightmare. I just have to wake up and everything will be fine, right?' Natsu thought. Lucy shrieked in pain again. 'Just because this is a dream doesn't mean it's any less disturbing though...Why does this taste so damn good?' He mentally asked himself.

Natsu tastes blood all the time when he fights with Gray or Erza but he never thought it tasted good. Lucy's blood was almost sweet with an irony taste behind it. It's weird because it doesn't taste like his at all. Natsu caught himself when he realized he was thinking about how good it was. 'Fuck, I hope this is over soon. When I wake up I hope I won't remember this'

Right as he finished his thought a voice echoed in his head. 'You'll remember everything Natsu... Every. last. moment.'


	4. Update 1, chapter 4

Ok people, I keep forgetting to do a authors note so ya...dis is it X/ but for real, I'm a new author so it would be great if I could get a lot of reviews and things to make the stories I write better for everyone. Anyway while I'm here, Fairy Tail doesn't belong to me and sadly never will. I'm really big into Hetalia too so I know I'm going to be writing about it eventually. Probably little one shots about my headcanons and such.

About this story:

I started this about 4 months ago (it sat in my google docs for along time) when I was hugely into Fairy Tail. I'm not as big into it now though, I mean I'm still watching it and everything but I'm not in the fandom I guess. Hetalia is my life now Õ^Õ. I'm going to keep writing this though and I have some messed up ideas for my friend Natsu...I probably need help but whatever. Umm...that's it I think, Makarov won't be in the next few chapters probably, maybe, I don't know. But ya, I'm sorry I talk too much. Bye. Ciao. Tschüs. വിട. au revoir...bye


End file.
